Deany 911
by Etha M.R
Summary: Ada makhluk yang tak bisa dikalahkan Sam... Dan hanya takluk pada Dean.


**Title: Deany 911**

**Disclaimer: Sejauh ini namaku Etha, bukan Eric Kripke. Jadi Supernatural bukan punyaku.**

**A/N: Fanfic one-shot pertamaku. ****Mungkin ceritanya bakal klise banget, dan agak kepanjangan untuk ukuran one-shot (lebih dari 10.000 karakter). Kritik n sarannya ditunggu yah…… Tengkyu!**

Untuk bisa menginap tiga hari tiga malam dengan gratis, kau hanya perlu mengorbankan satu hari untuk mengasuh tiga orang anak. Salah satunya anak cowok berusia sembilan tahun yang sudah bisa mengerjakan beberapa hal dengan mandiri. Satu lagi seorang anak perempuan enam tahun yang imut-imut dan tidak cengeng. Sedang yang terakhir, bayi delapan bulan yang bahkan belum bisa menuntut macam-macam. Kedengarannya mudah sekali bukan?

Sayang, kenyataannya tidak begitu bagi Sam Winchester.

"SAAAM!!!!! ERIC JAHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!"

Sam menghela nafas mendengar teriakan cempreng itu. Diletakannya bubur bayi yang sedari tadi masih menggumpal, walau bagaimanapun Sam berusaha menghaluskannya. Ia berjalan dengan enggan ke ruang tengah.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya, sekuat hati menahan dorongan untuk berteriak.

"Eric merebut crayon merahku," adu Lily, si anak perempuan yang, menurut ibunya, tidak cengeng. Oh yeah, dia MEMANG tidak cengeng, pikir Sam getir, tapi rewel bukan main.

"Bohong!" si kakak, Eric, membela diri. "Aku sudah bilang pinjam kok!"

"Tapi aku sedang pakai crayon itu waktu kau mengambilnya, jadi itu sama saja dengan merebut!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Anak-anak!" seru Sam menggelegar. Dua bocah itu langsung diam. "Pakai crayon bergantian, oke? Eric, cepat selesaikan bagian merahmu. Lily, sementara menunggu Eric, pakai warna lain....."

"TIDAK MAUUU!!!" rengek Lily, "aku mau warna merah untuk bungaku!"

"Aku juga mau pakai untuk pesawatku!"

"Tidak ada pesawat warna merah!" protes Lily.

"Ada, ini sedang kugambar!" jawab Eric, menjulurkan lidah.

Ingin rasanya Sam menyumpal mulut mereka dengan kain, memasukkan keduanya dalam kardus dan mengirimkannya ke Madagascar. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi para penjelajah alam akan menemukan species baru: Monyet Berkicau.

"Dengar, kalau kalian berdua ingin memakai warna merah, suit saja. Siapa yang menang boleh pakai duluan. Dan yang kalah, harus pakai warna lain."

"Sebenarnya aku sih mau saja memberikan warna merah pada Lily," kata Eric licik, "asal aku boleh pergi main."

"Nice try, Eric. Tapi seperti kata ibumu, kau tidak boleh main di luar hari ini," kata Sam tajam. Eric cemberut, menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti 'payah' dan 'membosankan'.

Tangis bayi dari nursery mengalihkan perhatian Sam. Buru-buru ia berlari menghampiri anak asuh terkecilnya, yang sudah menangis sampai mukanya merah. Sam menggendong anak itu dan menimang-nimangnya. "Shhh..... cup, cup, ada apa Sime? Kau lapar, huh?"

Bayi itu hanya menangis, membuat Sam makin frustasi. Seandainya ada kamus bahasa bayi, Sam bakal langsung membelinya saat ini. Oh yeah, Sam memang seorang public speaker handal. Ia mampu mengorek info dari banyak orang tanpa perlu susah payah, beda dengan Dean. Tapi tampaknya skill itu tidak berguna jika yang ia hadapi adalah gumpalan daging berliur yang bisanya cuma berteriak dan menjerit tanpa makna.

"_This gonna be a long day_," desah Sam putus asa.

* * *

Dean Winchester berjalan melintasi tempat parkir motel, bersiul-siul riang. Hari ini dia sedang beruntung. Bukan hanya memenangkan undian makan donat gratis sepuasnya, ia juga berkenalan dengan Evangeline – Evie, waitress seksi yang bekerja di toko donat itu. Dean mau mengajaknya dinner besok malam – soalnya malam ini dia sudah berencana main poker.

Dari sudut matanya Dean melihat gerakan-gerakan dan menoleh. Tampak Eric Brown, si anak pemilik motel, sedang berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang mobil. Dean nyengir. Satu kurcaci Sam mencoba melarikan diri, rupanya.

"Hei, Eric!" panggil Dean. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu begitu tahu siapa pemanggilnya. Dean menyusul dan menagkapnya dengan mudah. "Kena kau! Mau melarikan diri ya?" kata Dean, menjinjing si anak kembali ke rumahnya.

Dean menendang pintu yang sudah setengah terbuka sambil berteriak lantang, "Hoi, Sam!" tak lama kemudian, adiknya yang setinggi jerapah itu datang tergopoh-gopoh, memakai celemek ibu-ibu dan menggendong bayi.

"Ya ampun, maaf mengganggu, Mrs Samantha," gelak Dean.

Sam melotot. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

Dean mengangkat Eric yang menggeliat-geliut liar. "Kupikir kau kehilangan sesuatu."

"Eric! Kau kabur ya?" marah Sam.

Eric, yang sudah diturunkan dan sekarang berdiri sambil bersidekap, menggumam, "tadinya. Sebelum si chaser ini menggiringku lagi ke gawang."

"Nah, kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar," kata Dean, membuka pintu.

"Dean, tunggu!" panggil Sam.

Dean berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sam. Posisi mereka persis seperti sepasang suami istri di film-film, di mana si suami mau pergi beperang dan si istri yang menggendong anak mereka mencegahnya pergi. "Yaiks, Sam! Mundur!" bentak Dean, secara refleks mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang sampai menabrak pintu.

"Dean, please, bantu aku dong," pinta Sam memelas.

"Ogah! Salah sendiri mau disuruh mengasuh mereka!"

"Please......" Sam melancarkan serangan puppy-eyes tingkat advanced, yang selama ini selalu berhasil melumpuhkan Dean.

Berhasil. "Oke," kata Dean, "tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus mencuci my baby lima kali berturut-turut."

"Beres," jawab Sam, nyengir kuda. Apa pun sanggup ia lakukan, asal jangan menghabiskan sepanjang hari merawat tiga setan cilik itu sendirian.

* * *

Ternyata, pekerjaan masih saja sulit.

Walau Dean telah mengambil alih Eric dan Lily, Sam masih saja kewalahan menghadapi Sime. Bayi itu terus saja merengek dengan bahasa primitifnya. Sam sempat khawatir jangan-jangan Sime sakit atau apa, tapi kemudian Sam mencium bau itu – bau yang menandakan waktunya ganti popok.

Sam membolak-balik diapers di tangannya dengan bingung. Bagaimana cara membuat benda ini jadi celana? Sam bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang depan dan mana yang belakang. Akhirnya, setelah lama berpikir-pikir, ia melakukan usaha trial and error – yang sayangnya hasilnya error. Si bayi menangis makin kencang usai Sam memasang diapers. Terdengar suara orang berlari di koridor, dan beberapa detik kemudian Dean muncul, tampak panik.

"Ada apa Sam? Kau menjatuhkan bayinya?"

"Enak saja!" kata Sam senewen. "Aku cuma mengganti popoknya dan dia malah menangis seperti ini."

"Mana, coba kulihat," kata Dean, mendorong Sam agar bisa melihat Sime lebih jelas. Dean mendengus. "Jelaslah dia menangis. Kau pasang popoknya terbalik sih."

"Mana kutahu? Memang ada bedanya?" gerutu Sam.

"Lho, jelas-jelas begini kok," kata Dean sambil melepas diapers. "Ambilkan aku talkum."

"Nih," Sam memberikan talkum bayi dari meja. "Buat apa sih?"

"Kulit bayi itu sensitif. Jangan dibiarkan lembab. Kau harus mengeringkan dan membedaki mereka dulu sebelum mengganti popok," oceh Dean sambil dengan sigap melipat, membungkus, dan menempel. "Nah, selesai," katanya puas, mengangkat Sime untuk menunjukkan hasil kerjanya pada Sam. Luar biasa rapi, tidak kalah dengan karya ibu-ibu.

"Sejak kapan kau mahir mengganti popok?" tanya Sam terheran-heran.

"Sammy, memang kau pikir siapa yang mengganti popokmu dulu, huh? Mary Poppins?" Dean memutar bola mata. Sime merengek lagi. "Hungry, tiger?" tanya Dean pada Sime. Anehnya, seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Dean, bayi itu mengeluarkan suara-suara yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'ya'. "Sam, ambilkan susu," perintah Dean.

Sam meraih botol susu di dekatnya dan meletakkannya ke tangan Dean yang terjulur.

"SAM!"

"Apa?" tanya Sam kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba Dean membentaknya?

"Ini susu kapan?"

"Tadi pagi."

Dean menatapnya seolah ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"Kenapa? Belum basi kok!" kata Sam sambil mengikuti Dean yang berjalan cepat menuju dapur, kepala mungil Sime muncul dari balik bahunya.

Di dapur, Eric dan Lily sedang menyantap makan siang dengan patuh. Sam tidak habis pikir bagaimana Dean bisa membuat mereka melahap salad itu, dan tidak mau repot-repot bertanya. Sementara itu, Dean telah sibuk membuat dan memanaskan susu baru.

"Ingat Sam, kalau lain kali kau masih mau jadi babysitter lagi. Selalu beri anak bayi susu yang baru. Jangan berikan kalau susu itu sudah berumur lebih dari satu jam," Dean kembali berceramah.

"Yeah, yeah, Sir," jawab Sam, memutar bola mata. Ia baru tahu Dean bisa sama bawelnya dengan nenek-nenek pada menantunya kalau menyangkut soal anak. "Omong-omong, darimana kau belajar semua ini, Nanny Center?"

"Tsk....tsk...Samantha," kata Dean dramatis, menggoyang jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Sam. "Bilang saja kau cemas karena naluri keibuanmu belum muncul. Tenang saja Nak, itu terjadi pada banyak cewek lain." Ia menepuk bahu Sam dengan lagak sok simpati sebelum melenggang keluar dapur menuju nursery, dengan botol susu yang direndam air dingin di satu tangan, dan Sime di tangan lain.

Di belakangnya, Dean mendengar Lily bertanya polos, "Sam, kau ini cewek, ya?"

"BUKAN!"

Dean terkekeh.

* * *

Sisa hari berlalu dengan damai. Dean berhasil menghentikan usaha kabur Eric sekaligus mengerjakan semua PR-nya, dengan menciptakan Permainan Mencari Harta Karun yang petunjuknya bisa diperoleh dengan mengerjakan soal-soal Matematika. Sam mengajari Lily beberapa lagu anak-anak, yang ditanggapi dengan semangat. Satu-satunya insiden terjadi setelah makan malam, saat Sime memutuskan untuk memberi Sam sedikit kenang-kenangan dengan mengompoli t-shirtnya. Eric langsung mengabadikan momen itu di kamera dan berjanji akan memberi Dean hasil cetakannya besok pagi.

Pukul setengah delapan, orangtua keluarga Brown pulang. Sam dan Dean pun kembali ke kamar sederhana mereka – yang terasa bagai surga setelah seharian bersama anak-anak itu. Dean menghempaskan diri di kasur dekat pintu.

"Ugh, tulangku rontok semua nih," keluhnya, "kurasa aku tidak bakal bisa bergerak besok pagi."

"Aneh, kau tidak mengeluh apa-apa tadi. Malah kelihatannya semangat sekali main dengan Eric," kata Sam, mengangkat alis.

"Itu karena aku tidak mengidap Martyr Syndrome," jawab Dean, "_ugh, Sam, go take a shower, you're smell like hell_," tambahnya, menutupi wajah dengan bantal untuk meredam bau ompol yang menyengat.

"_Fine, j*rk_," jawab Sam, yang juga ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari sengatan aroma t-shirtnya. Ia mendengar Dean menjawab, "b***h" sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

Ketika Sam keluar dari kamar mandi, Dean sudah mendengkur, selimutnya jatuh ke lantai. Sam memandang kakaknya itu penuh hormat. Setelah pengalamannya hari ini, ia jadi makin bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Dean, yang merawat dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, bahkan sejak Dean sendiri masih seorang anak kecil. Dean-lah yang mengganti popok Sam setiap hari; bangun di tengah malam dan menimangnya saat Sam menangis; membawanya ke dokter untuk imunisasi; mengantarnya di hari pertama masuk sekolah; mengajari Sam membuat PR, walau itu berarti Dean jadi tidak sempat mengerjakan PR-nya. Dean memastikan Sam tumbuh senormal mungkin dalam kehidupan mereka yang jauh dari normal. Dan ia tidak pernah meminta apapun sebagai balasannya.

Sam mengambil selimut dari lantai dan menyelimuti Dean. Cowok itu bergumam sedikit dalam tidurnya, tapi tidak terbangun. Sam tersenyum.

"Thanks, Dean," bisiknya. Terima kasih atas segala yang kau berikan untukku. Terima kasih karena selalu menjagaku.

Terima kasih karena telah menjadi sosok ibu bagiku.

Kemudian Sam mematikan lampu dan beranjak ke kasurnya.

END

**A/N:Baru nyadar, di cerita ini kesannya Sam o'****on banget yah... hehehe.... gpp deh, sekali-sekali Dean yang pinter ^_^**


End file.
